There is currently an ongoing drive toward the downscaling of device dimensions in virtually all aspects of electronic device manufacture. Smaller electronic devices tend to be more popular than larger, more bulky devices when both devices have substantially equivalent capabilities. Accordingly, being able to fabricate smaller components would clearly tend to facilitate the production of smaller devices that incorporate those components. However, many modern electronic devices require electronic circuitry to perform both actuation functions (e.g., switching devices) and data processing or other decision making functions. The use of low-voltage complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technologies for these dual functions may not always be practical. Thus, high-voltage (or high-power) devices have also been developed to handle many applications where low-voltage operation is not practical.
The electrostatic discharge (ESD) performance of typical high-voltage devices often depends on the total width and surface or lateral rules of the corresponding devices. Thus, ESD performance may typically be more critical for smaller devices. High-voltage devices typically have characteristics that include a low on-state resistance (Rdson), a high breakdown voltage and a low holding voltage. The low on-state resistance may tend to make an ESD current more likely to concentrate on the surface or the drain edge of a device during an ESD event. High current and high electric fields may cause the physical destruction at a surface junction region of such a device. Based on the typical requirement for a low on-state resistance, the surface or lateral rules likely cannot be increased. Thus, ESD protection may be a challenge.
The high breakdown voltage characteristic of high-voltage devices typically means that the breakdown voltage is higher than the operating voltage, and the trigger voltage (Vtl) is higher than the breakdown voltage. Accordingly, during an ESD event, the internal circuitry of the high-voltage device may be at risk of damage before the high-voltage device turns on for ESD protection. The low holding voltage characteristic of high-voltage devices also leaves open the possibility that unwanted noise associated with a power-on peak voltage or a surge voltage may be triggered or that a latch-up may occur during normal operation. High-voltage devices may also experience the field plate effect due to the fact that electric field distribution may be sensitive to routing so that ESD current may be likely to concentrate at the surface or drain edge during an ESD event.
To improve high-voltage device performance with respect to ESD events, one technique that has been implemented involves the additional use of masks and other processes to create a larger sized diode within bipolar junction transistor (BJT) components and/or increasing the surface or lateral rules for MOS transistors. Other attempts to improve performance have included the use of external ESD detection circuits.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop an improved structure for providing ESD resistance.